


Bored

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passano le ore e il Dottore non viene. <br/>L'attesa spasmodica si stempera in noia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all’ “International Fanwork Day 2015”

\- Anche i Dalek si annoiano -

**Bored**

 

 

Non ha paura.

Deve solo aspettare che il Dottore si decida ad ucciderlo.

Nel frattempo è stato "parcheggiato" al centro della stanza e la sua armatura è stata disattivata.

Non sa esattamente dove sia, è solo il salotto di un appartamento circondato da molte scale, da cui la proprietaria è fuggita di gran fretta proprio a causa sua.

Passano le ore e il Dottore non viene.

L'attesa spasmodica si stempera in noia.

La TV è ancora accesa e il Dalek pensa che potrebbe anche concedersi uno sguardo allo schermo ogni tanto, giusto per ingannare il tempo.

Anche se quella cosa è prodotta dalla razza inferiore che presto i Dalek stermineranno.

#110

 

Alla fine deve ammettere con sé stesso di aver lanciato più di uno sguardo o due al televisore. Anzi quel film gli è proprio piaciuto.

Non sapeva che anche gli umani avessero armature e che le usassero in quel modo.

Quel film potrebbe avergli anche dato un'idea o due su come potenziare le armi della sua razza.

Certo, sempre che riesca a sfuggire da lì. Nel qual caso cercherà il signor Stark e gli estorcerà con la forza i segreti della sua tecnologia che sembra così diversa da quella Dalek.

La sua armatura ha già ricaricato energia, riesce di nuovo a muoversi.

Prima, però, deve riuscire a scendere le scale.

#110

 


End file.
